True Love
by Unbowed-Unbent-Unbroken
Summary: Sorry I deleted it:D It's better now please read
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning everyone" John greeted his co-workers.

"Well someone is mighty happy" Fin said "I take it someone had another good night with Lily?"

"Yeah"

"How long have you to been dating?"

"Almost two months"

"Wow, good for you Munch" Elliot piped in giving John a pat on the back.

"Yeah… great" Olivia added on quietly, just then the women Olivia hated more then anything walked in through the squad room doors.

"Hello everyone" Lily said going over to John and giving him a quick kiss on the lips… now Olivia was flaring.

"Hey Lily, What are you doing here?" John asked surprised.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to lunch"

"Yeah sure"

"Okay I'll meet you at the café over on 6th at around 12:00?"

"Sounds good" John said and gave Lily another soft kiss on the lips and with that Lily left but not without looking back to see John staring at Olivia like he was a love struck teenager, this wasn't the first time that Lily noticed John looking at Olivia this way… she could see how much John loved her, even through the tinted glasses he wore. Lily also noticed the dirty looks that Olivia would give her anytime she was the least bit affectionate with John. It was at that moment that Lily realized that John and Olivia loved each other and were meant to be and it was then that she knew what she had to do.

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

"Can we talk?" Lily asked as she took a seat next to John.

"Sure what's up?" he asked raising a brow.

"I don't think that we're working" she said sighing.

"What?" John thought that he and Lily were fine…she did seem distant this last week but he thought that she needed some space.

"In time you'll see trust me" and with that she left a very confused John.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia Benson woke to a nut case knocking on her door at three in the morning. Getting out of bed she went to her door and looked through her peep hole to see who the nut case actually was. Surprised she opened the door.

"Lily? What are you doing here?" Olivia asked moving to let Lily inside.

"I know you love John" was all she said taking a seat on Olivia's couch.

"No I don't" Olivia said in denial _how the hell did she know that?_

"Just listen, I know you love John and I know he loves you" Olivia's heart fluttered at the thought of John loving her. "We aren't together anymore and I think he needs you right now"

"Lily I-" Olivia was cut off

"No just go to him please" getting up from her couch Lily walked to Olivia's front door and opened it and was about to leave when Olivia stopped her.

"Thank you" Lily smiled and walked down the hall to where she would find her life and Olivia walked down the other where she would find her love.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia Benson reached the floor where she'd find John and going over to his apartment door she knocked on his door, once, twice, three times and still no answer, just then a neighbour came out and said he had gone up to the roof. Smiling Olivia reached the roof access door, John always liked to clear his head on the roof she thought pushing the door open. She saw his dark figure by the railing of the roof; she walked over to him and stopped just behind him.

As if he knew it was her he turned and looked her in the eye "she broke up with me" he said in a trance "I don't even know why"

"I know" she said taking his hand.

Confused he just stood there, then after a while "how do you know?" he said in a whisper.

"She came to me and told me…" Olivia trailed off.

"She came to you?" John asked puzzled.

"Yeah…she told me to come to you and tell you how I-" she trailed off again.

"I don't get it? Tell me how what?"

"Tell you how I feel about you… I love you John, I always have and Lily saw right though me…after so many years of hiding it she broke me" Olivia was on the verge of tears. Closing her eyes Olivia placed her hands over her face so John couldn't see her; she didn't want him to see her like this, she didn't want him to see her crying. Just then she felt John's hands on hers pulling them away from her face, just as she opened her eyes to see what was happening John kissed her. Allowing her eyes to slip shut again she took her hands out of his and wrapped them around his neck, deepening the kiss and he in turn wiped a tear that slipped from Olivia's eye.

Once the kiss ended John looked at Olivia, smiling and said "I love you too, Olivia" and reaching down he kissed her again.


	4. Chapter 4

John Munch and Olivia Benson were walking down the streets of New York hand in hand with another little member holding her daddies hand when they ran into an old friend.

"Lily?" Olivia said looking at the stranger.

"Hi, Olivia" Lily greeted, it was then that Olivia noticed that she wasn't the only one walking hand in hand with a man.

"Who's this?" Olivia said shaking the mans hand, John doing the same afterwards.

"This is my husband Warren, Warren this is Olivia Benson and John Munch" Lily introduced them.

"and Michelle Munch" the little girl piped in taking her hand out of her fathers and shaking Lily's hand and then Warren's.

"Nice to meet you" Warren said with a warm smile on his face. As Warren and Michelle talked to each other it gave John, Olivia and Lily a chance to catch up.

"What have you two been up too?" Lily asked John and Olivia.

"We got married and had Michelle" Olivia answered smiling to John who in turn gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You?" Olivia asked.

"Warren and I got married and I'm pregnant" she answered smiling.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have to go, it was nice to meet you" Warren said giving John and Olivia another hand shake. The two families proceeded walking into the directions of which they would find their destinations. Turning around Olivia and Lily's eyes locked on each others and Olivia mouthed to her "_Thank you_". Lily nodded her head and turned back to her family...Olivia doing the same.


End file.
